brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Population Growth/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim & Moby. An animation shows Tim and Moby standing in a crowd. MOBY: Beep. TIM: I can't move over. You move over. MOBY: Beep. TIM: It's not my fault this bus is so crowded! Tim reads from a typed letter. TIM: Dear Tim & Moby, how many people can fit on the earth? From, Mani. The animation shows Tim and Moby on the crowded bus. TIM: That's something Moby and I are wondering, too. But it’s not really a question of how many people can physically fit on the earth. The issue is whether or not Earth has the resources to support all of us. An image shows the Earth in space. TIM: Not all of the world is as packed as this bus. But like the bus, the earth has a carrying capacity. That’s the supportable population for a particular place. The animation shows a sign and a window from the inside of the bus. The bus is moving past buildings. On the sign, text reads: City Bus. Maximum occupancy colon 50 passengers. Exceeding this limit is dangerous and unlawful. TIM: That's a relief. The animation shows the stopped bus from the outside. On the side of the bus, text reads: Recycle. It’s a really really good idea! The bus moves to the right, out of the frame, and Tim and Moby are on the sidewalk. TIM: A population is the total number of individuals of a particular species in a particular area. An image shows two sections of land, each divided by lines and dashed lines. The pieces of land are separated by a body of water. On the land, shadows of people and animals appear. On the water, shadows of fish appear. More shadows keep appearing so that similar species are grouped together. TIM: Our planet can only support so many populations at once. The animation shows Tim and Moby standing outside. TIM: Our species, Homo sapiens, came on the scene a couple hundred thousand years ago. An animation shows a grid. In front of the left side, a cavewoman appears. TIM: The human population grew little by little, but then, 200 years ago, everything changed. The population exploded, and the earth is having trouble keeping up. A wavy line appears on the bottom left of the grid and moves left and slightly up. Then, a woman in a Victorian dress appears on the right side of the grid. At this point, about two-thirds down the screen from the left, the line becomes very steep and moves up to the top right corner of the grid. The animation shows Tim standing outside. TIM: We're using up natural resources like fossil fuels and producing a whole lot of waste. An animation shows waste piling up in front of several oil derricks and pumpjacks. TIM: And human activities like clearing forests have a harsh effect on our animal populations. An animation shows trees in the woods. There are four full trees and four tree stumps. A chainsaw noise is in the background. Birds fly away from the area. MOBY: Beep? The animation shows Moby outside. TIM: Why did the population explode? Well, around that time, there were many improvements in medicine, sanitation, and nutrition. The animation shows Tim and Moby outside. TIM: More people started living longer, and more babies survived to become adults. These adults had more babies, and so on. An animation shows a family tree being drawn. The tree begins with two people at the top. Three branches extend from the original couple. At the end of each branch, there are two more people. From the first pair, three branches are drawn. From the second pair, two branches are drawn. From the third pair, three branches are drawn. Below this, another generation is shown before the tree is cut off. TIM: Usually for a species, this is a good thing, but as far as resources go in some areas, humans are really starting to push the limit. The animation shows Tim outside. MOBY: Beep? The animation shows Tim and Moby outside. Moby has his hands over his mouth. TIM: Right now the human population is a whopping 7 billion people or so — and that number gets bigger every minute. It's expected to pass 8 billion in the 2020s and 9 billion in the 2030s! The image is a line graph. The following table represents the points plotted on the graph. Year Population (billions) 1960 3 Billion 1975 4 Billion 1987 5 Billion 2000 6 Billion 2010 7 Billion 2020 8 Billion 2030 9 Billion TIM: In order to support all those people, we're really gonna need to make some changes. The animation shows Tim and Moby outside. MOBY: Beep? TIM: Well, there are plenty of things that we can do to reduce the amount of resources human beings are using. We can reduce our water and electricity consumption, stop over-packaging factory products, and work on alternative energy sources like solar power and wind power. An image shows a water drop. Next to this, an image shows the end of an electrical cord. Below the water drop, an image shows a packaged product. Next to this, an image shows a wind turbine in front of the sun. MOBY: Beep. The animation shows Moby holding a plastic bag full of drink cans. TIM: There you go! Recycling is a great way to reduce the amount of resources we use! The animation shows Moby stepping on a drink can and liquid squirting out of it. TIM: Although it might be a good idea to drink the soda before you try to recycle the can. The animation shows Tim outside, covered in soda. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Science Transcripts